


Tommy Has Trust Issues and Honestly It’s Deserved

by Fanficsat3am



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: But like they go way too far, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane Wilbur Soot, Kidnapping, Neutral Jschlatt, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Protective Older Brothers, Tubbo ain’t safe either, no beta we die like Wilbur in canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsat3am/pseuds/Fanficsat3am
Summary: Tommy is terrified of what Wilbur is becoming.Wilbur is determined to keep his brothers “safe”.Technoblade is worried but in a non-productive way.Tubbo is honestly not the most clued in until it’s too late.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 56
Kudos: 441





	1. Tommy Knows Something is Very Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006562) by [Gay_Gay_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay). 



> Ok so this is my best attempt at writing one of these because I’m absolutely head over heels for this prompt. @Gay_Gay_Gay’s idea is just 🥺

In retrospect Tommy should’ve seen the warning signs. Wilbur as of late had this concerning glint in his eyes; it was possessive and cruel and oh so dark. Nothing like the brother he knew growing up. Wilbur was so kind and passionate. This person who he shared the ravine home of Pogtopia with was simply a stranger who happened to live in Wilbur’s skin.  


He fought constantly with Wilbur. There was never a moment of peace. Wilbur was so certain that everybody was a spy and was out to get them. Tommy knew his brother was full of shit and made sure to voice his opinion. It never ended the best for him though. Usually he’d be lucky to escape with a backhand from his increasingly unstable brother. His last hope was their anarchist brother who at least had a moral compass. Surely he’d know how to help Tommy convince Wilbur he’s being ridiculous.  


Though he hopes the arrival of his oldest brother will be the beginning of the end of this awful madness surrounding them, he’s still worried. Wilbur’s eyes promise trouble. He can’t leave even if he wanted to. Who knows what would happen to Niki or Tubbo if he wasn’t there to protect them from Wilbur’s darker nature. Surely they could see the insanity swirling in his brown eyes, that once upon a time had been so charismatic. Tubbo flinches away from his brother’s approach and Niki always looks wary whenever she visits. Wilbur surely sees it too. If he accuses them of being traitors without Tommy’s vehement protection and objections, they could very well lose a permadeath to Wilbur. A fate most undeserving for Niki and Tubbo.  


If only Tommy knew how far his brother(s) would go to “protect” him. Maybe he’d have grabbed Niki and Tubbo and ran as far as humanly possible. Maybe he’d have asked Schlatt to please pardon him and let him hide in Manburg, even under close watch, just to escape Wilbur. He’d have done just about anything.


	2. Wilbur’s Absolutely Wild Idea of a Caring Older Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy guys :)  
> Uh.. here’s a look at Wilbur’s totally warped perception of reality. I’ll get to Techno next. I promise I’ll get to the prompt soon, I just have a few ideas before hand.

He’s tired of how Tommy constantly fights him. He’s the older brother and he knows better. Tommy just doesn’t trust his judgement anymore. When they were little Wilbur could’ve told Tommy that the blue sky above was a blanket and Tommy would’ve nodded along as though he’d always known that. He was so trusting and sweet. He’d always smile whenever he saw his older brother and was so happy for any attention. Obedient and sweet and happy Tommy were just a figure of the past.  


This Tommy who lived in Pogtopia with him was just a shell of himself. He was sad and angry. He fought and cursed and just was cold. Wilbur was just trying to protect him from others. No one else could be trusted. Tubbo and Niki were just biding their time to betray them like Eret once betrayed the revolution. Tommy constantly stood up for them, but never stood up for him. His younger brother just stared him down. He would get so angry at this defiance, he couldn’t help but snap. He was just.. disciplining his little brother. He need to learn that it’s not ok to curse and stand up to your older brother.  


Lately though Tommy’s become even more frantic. Wilbur knows the best solution to the problem of Manburg is to blow it to kingdom come. It’s never going to be their home again. Schlatt would never relent and allow them any semblance of peace. Tommy just doesn’t get it. He’s too naive to understand the true weight of their current situation. It’s ok though. His big brother has a plan. Tommy wouldn’t have to worry about betrayal of his trusted allies nor the potential damage of his old home. He’d keep him safe. He just needs to contact a few old friends who could give him the supplies he’d need to do just that.  


Techno’s coming soon. He knows exactly what he needs his older brother to help with. An anarchist and a revolutionary working together. A common goal is a common goal after all.  


“You’ll help me won’t you?”  



	3. Technoblade’s Moral Compass is Questionable at Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the promised Technoblade chapter :)  
> Next up.. maybe the prompt ;)  
> We’ll see

To be honest, Technoblade was not expecting a call from his youngest brother Tommy. He knew the little blonde haired blue eyed boy was growing to be wildly independent. He’d always had a bit of a defiant streak but as he’s faced war he’s grown. Wilbur complained about how Tommy had changed so much from time to time but as of late it’s been radio silence from both of his younger siblings. As far as he knew, they were leading a new government. L’man something or another. He’s not really one for government so he doesn’t really care to learn it’s proper name. As long as his brothers are happy, he doesn’t really mind.  


His communicator ringing drew his mind from the book he was reading. A quick glance at who it was from brought a small smile to his face. It was Tommy. He picked up expecting some excited rant about something fun him and that Tubbo boy did or a report on how his brothers’ country was going like normal. He didn’t expect a clearly teary voice to be on the other end of the line. Tommy honestly hadn’t cried as far he knew very much at all since they reached the age of eleven, when he decided he was a big man who didn’t need tears to solve his problems.  


”Tech. Me and Wilbur were exiled.”  


That was not one bit what Technoblade expected to hear his little brother say. Exiled? Wasn’t L’manbrig his brothers’ creation?  


”What? Tommy are you both ok?”  


He knew that they weren’t ok when he heard a choked sob from Tommy over the communicator. That’s so unlike the Tommy who he’s seemingly grown into. If he’s honest with himself, it feels oddly normal and right to hear Tommy cry. The strong and arrogant tone he’s heard as of late just doesn’t seem right for the little boy he’d known. But, that’s unimportant right now. Comforting his brother is what counts right now. He isn’t the best at it, that was always more Phil’s and Wilburs’s thing. He can certainly try though.  


“Do you need me Tommy? I can come and help.”  


Tommy responded that they did need him. It felt right, being needed to protect his younger brothers. It’s what he’s always done. Being a talented fighter at a young age left him to protect his brothers from both mobs and people alike. They could be so horribly cruel to the odd little family Phil collected. Even Tubbo, who they came across in a box was quickly folded in. Why didn’t Tommy mention Tubbo? Didn’t his whole world practically revolve around him and that little bee loving kid? He’ll have to look into that when he arrives. He promises his little brother he’s on his way before hanging up the communicator.  


That was the last call he expected to receive that night as he packed to head to what his brother called “Pogtopia”. But yet again he’s surprised by his communicator ringing.  


“Hello?”  



	4. This is Sucky Ass Excuse for a Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all thought Tubbo was safe? No. Technoblade made it clear that he saw Tubbo as family too.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and a cloudless sky lazily watched over Tommy and his brothers. Things had reached a tentative balance since Technoblade’s arrival. Wilbur seems to have calmed down slightly and hasn’t been snapping at him about traitors nearly as often. Heck, he even allows Tubbo to stay the night. It’s such a relief to have Tubbo near him again. They worked together to repair Pogtopia and make it more liveable. Wilbur wasn’t mentioning blowing up Manburg as often as he used to. Tommy and Tubbo were hopeful that they were finally getting through to him. Maybe Technoblade’s presence really was helping Wilbur become more stable. 

Even meal time has become more bearable. Oddly though the food has a weird aftertaste. Probably just the residual flavor of underground living. After they eat at night Tommy and Tubbo end up out like a light in their shared bed. Must be exhaustion. Though there were a few times one of them passed out facedown on the table.

“Tommy we have a surprise for you and Tubbo. After all, you’ve both worked so hard lately.”

Wilbur spoke with a warm smile fixed on his face. The two boys glanced at each other nervously. Surely this must be safe, right? It’s not like Wilbur would hurt them, right? They both nod in silent agreement and look back at Wilbur expectantly. His smile grows just a tad bit more. Due to his squinted eyes they can’t see the pure glee glinting in his eyes. What they don’t know can’t hurt them.

The boys are lead out of the ravine by a cautious Technoblade into a clearing in the forest. Wilbur followed at the rear, keeping an eye out for trouble. Sitting out is a thin blanket and some bowls of mushroom stew. Tommy could cry. It’s been so long since they’ve had anything besides potatoes. Tubbo looked relieved. This seemed safe. Just food and seemingly stable adults. They’d be fine. Technoblade smiles slightly as the boys rush to sit down beside each other and grab a bowl. Quickly scarfing down the food with some silverware left on the blanket, presumably by one of the adults. Technoblade claimed he was going mining and left the two alone with Wilbur; much to the boys dismay. They didn’t like being left alone with Wilbur. He was always less stable when Technoblade was away.

“So boys. What do you think of my cooking?”

“It was so good Wilbur. No potatoes! Absolutely delicious.” Tommy proclaimed. Tubbo nodded along in agreement, yawning for some unknown reason. It’s midday, he shouldn’t be as tired as he is. Wilbur’s face stretched into an unnatural smile. His eyes dangerously dark and possessive once more. Tommy’s heart rate shot up.

”Are you sleepy Tubbs? You always were the first to fall asleep when we had sleepovers as kids in the living room.” Wilbur cooed and reached a hand out to ruffle Tubbo’s hair.

Tommy watched his brother in horror. Something was terribly wrong here. He grabbed Tubbo’s arm and pulled him to a standing position. The world under his feet swayed dangerously. He blinks hard and swallows.

”What was in that stew Wilbur?” Tommy’s tone is tired and angry. Kind of like a toddler who’s been woken up from a nap. It just tickled Wilbur to hear Tommy sound anything like his younger self.

”Oh nothing much Tom. Just mushrooms and a secret ingredient a buddy of mine supplied me.” Wilbur was obviously amused by Tommy’s question. Though all Tommy could feel was dread. There was no doubt about it. Wilbur drugged him and Tubbo. He’s got to get them out of here.

Tommy took off into a sprint, pulling Tubbo behind him. “Come on Tubbo! We gotta go. He’s fucking insane.” Tommy was so scared. What the actual fuck? What brother decides a good way to show his love is to drug his brothers? They disappear into the tree line. Though Wilbur is quickly pursuing if the sound of footfall behind them has anything to say.

If someone had told Tubbo two weeks ago that Technoblade’s invite to stay in Pogtopia with his other 3 brothers would end like this, he would’ve just stayed in Manburg under Schlatt’s jurisdiction. At least Schlatt, though an asshole, was fucking sane. Being pulled by Tommy’s grip on his wrist through the forest as Wilbur calls out ominously behind them to “Come back” and that “I mean no harm to you boys. I just want to protect you.”. He was plain terrified. His vision was slowly getting darker and the pair’s pace was slowing down much to his horror.

”Tommy we have to make it back to Manburg. We can warn them of danger and escape Wilbur.” Tubbo said obviously out of breath as they were struggling to keep up a fast enough pace and swerve around trees to avoid Wilbur. Tommy nodded briefly and pulled them toward the direction of Manburg. Hopefully Schlatt won’t shoot him on sight. Though he has to wonder if that’s a kinder fate than whatever Wilbur has planned for them.

Safety was seemingly found when the boys literally ran into Technoblade. The Piglin hybrid nearly knocked over by the two crashing into him. Technoblade looked down at the pair with a mix of confusion and concern in his eyes.

”Tubbo? Tommy? Are you ok?”

Tommy and Tubbo latch onto their oldest brother. Clinging to him tightly with tears rolling down their cheeks. Tubbo sobbing and Tommy struggling to keep some semblance of composure in his panicked state. “Tech-tech you’ve got to help us. Wilbur’s gone mad!” _shh it’s ok_ “Y-yeah Toms right Techno. He fucking drugged us.” _you’re safe it’s ok_

It felt good to be needed. They wanted him to keep them safe. If only they understood that was all Wilbur wanted too.

Maybe it’s safe enough to sleep. Technoblade can protect them surely. He’s the blade! The best fighter that Tommy’s ever seen. 

Technoblade has him and Tommy. It should be ok to rest. Wilbur won’t be able to reach them if big brother Tech has them. 

Both boys gave into the darkness pulling them down, weighing heavier on Technoblade. To his credit, he easily supported their added weight. Tubbo was gone first, soon followed by Tommy. Not before though he heard a sentence that would forever chill his blood.

”Oh you’ve got them.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some inspiration from @yesternight in this chapter. Using mushroom stew was honestly a really cool idea.  
> Their fic is called sibling rivalry. Y’all should read it if you haven’t :)
> 
> Any ideas on how Schlatt’s going to end up involved in all this? Let me know ;)


	5. Jschlatt Has Decided Two Children Going Missing is Not Poggers

Tubbo had finally resigned. He knew that the kid was young but he couldn’t say he wasn’t disappointed to see him go. Anyone who wasn’t a monster would have trouble saying goodbye to such a kind hearted kid. Quackity had teared up and hugged him tightly before the kid left.  


Unfortunately that was the last time anyone in town saw the kid. Schlatt checked around from time to time to see if he could find the kid himself. He wouldn’t be surprised if despite the fact Tommy had been exiled, Tubbo would be found with him in a field somewhere that had bees and plenty of flowers. 

Now not that he really liked that Tommy kid. He was loud, obnoxious, and worst of all very loyal to his president Wilbur. From what he understood, Tubbo and Tommy were siblings. Both had each others backs. Maybe he should’ve let the poor kid stay rather than send him off with Wilbur.  


Just thinking of Wilbur sent a chill down the goat man’s spine. He’s no coward but the unhinged look in the brown haired man’s eyes when he thought no one was looking was enough to empower Schlatt to exile him. Notch forbid a man like that ever be allowed to rise to power again. He always feels a pang of guilt whenever he thinks about how he sent away Tubbo’s brother with the individual who was most likely to snap of anyone on the Dream SMP server. His loyalty to Wilbur was so unwavering though, he doesn’t doubt the kid would help overthrow him if his brother so much as suggested the idea. Quick to violence as young folks are.  


Not to say he himself was a saint. Quite the opposite honestly. He exiled the pair with a dark satisfaction. Seeing Wilbur finally leave his new domain was absolutely wonderful. But still, it doesn’t stop him feeling for Tubbo’s brother. He’ll just have to keep looking. He’s sure to find them soon. Especially if he calls in his ace.  


”I need your help. There’s something very wrong in Manburg.”  


”Yes. They’re involved. You’ll help won’t you Dream?”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. The next chapter should be longer and feature some interesting scenes :)  
> See y’all soon ;)


	6. Niki Has a Breakdown but It’s Fine

She had to find them. She searched Pogtopia from the lowest point in the ravine to the top of the hill the base is located near. There’s no sign as to where the boys ended up going. The only clue she had was a message on her communicator from Tommy. It scared her to her very core.

_We did not leave willingly. Please hel_

That’s all she had to go on. She couldn’t handle losing them again. Tears welled in her eyes and poured down her dirty cheeks as she reflected on the past. It’s always been them together with Wilbur, recently adding Technoblade to the mix. How in the fuck do 4 siblings disappear off the face of the Earth? Did.. was Schlatt involved in this? He wouldn’t exact revenge by making them disappear, right? Surely not. Notch above does she hope not. She loved the two boys to the very bottom of her heart. She’d do anything for them. Tubbo and Tommy are the most loveable pair troublemakers. They rival Dream in their sheer amount of complicated schemes they pulled for their entertainment. Dream. That’s it! She could ask him... he’d owed her a favor after she had helped heal a trusted friend of his.

With tears still clouding her vision and desperation sitting in her heart, she picked up her communicator and called Dream. She made sure to set it to emergency, knowing that the Admin had a habit of turning his communicator to emergency only when off exploring.  


”Dream I need to call in a favor.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok maybe not a long chapter this time;;
> 
> Next chapter will feature Dream’s perspective  
> Hopefully followed by one of the beloved boys in the next chapter ;)  
> Hope y’all liked this one  
> Feel free to leave your predictions in the comments  
> I love reading them :)


	7. Mr.Sandman is Unwilling To Let Them Go

Consciousness is a funny thing. Normally it’s so easy to grasp and pull oneself towards after a good rest. It’s not supposed to swirl around like the ocean on a dark and stormy night. Nor should it be just as slippery as the salty water of the deep. Sliding right through your grasp and washing you away once again. Sure you can maybe anchor yourself with a rock through sheer force of will for a time, but there’s little you can do to prevent being swept up by the tide for long.  


Technoblade watches vigilantly over his younger brothers. They’re curled up around each other in the small bed located in their new home. Occasionally one of the boys would stir and murmur something unintelligible. He’d run his hands through their hair gently and shush them back to sleep. Adorably, they’ll lean into his warm grasp as though seeking comfort.  


He needs to keep an eye out for any considerable periods of consciousness. If they wake up too soon, they may get violent. Knowing Tommy he’d start throwing hands as soon as he doesn’t recognize where he is. Tubbo would gladly grab a weapon if prompted and beat some kneecaps in before fleeing with Tommy. And they can’t have that. Wilbur and him put so much work into building this safe haven for the boys. Far away from Manburg and the Dream SMP. No one would be able to hurt them here. No one. Technoblade would be sure of that.  


Wilbur puts the finishing touches on the cabin his siblings and him are going to share for the rest of their lives. He’s so excited to finally have his family safely tucked away. He’s seen the predatory way others looks at his siblings. Jschlatt and his pandering to Tubbo. Niki and her sugary sweet lies trying to bribe Tommy away from him. From his family. Quackity and his nervous glances. Eret and his bold lies hidden behind his glasses. Badboyhalo and his muffins that are sure to be drugged. He knows what’s best for his little brothers. Even if they themselves don’t know it yet. They’ll learn.  


He blinks his eyes open drearily. His vision is cloudy, it looks as though he’s trying to see through a thick fog. He tries to call out but can hardly make a sound. His brain feels like it was replaced with cotton stuffing. Everything feels light. Nothing truly feels real. Nothing except the hand now running through his hair. A voice gently telling him to go back to sleep. Whispering that Tommy is safe. He chooses to trust the voice. It sounds like someone he knew he could trust.  


Tubbo is scared. When he opens his eyes he sees Tommy conked out next to him. He looks relaxed, but Tubbo knows better. He knows what’s going on. He can only guess that Tommy must have come out of his fog earlier and got placed back under the reign of the sandman by force. He plays pretend, knowing Technoblade is watching him. He mutters out Tommy’s name and gets the gentle treatment of Technoblade trying to gently convince him to go back to sleep. He pretends to go back to sleep but can’t help himself, he leans into Technoblade’s hand. It’s so comforting that despite the circumstances he feels himself genuinely falling asleep.  


Perhaps he’s not as free from the drugs as he thought. Even now he can feel something pull consciousness away from his tense grasp. Only further help along by what he feared was to come if he didn’t act drugged up. He supposes he must not have been as convincing as he hoped. The feeling of a needle pinching his skin and a whispered apology confirms his suspicions. Wilbur and Techno must be working hard to keep them under control. Despite the anger burning in his chest, he doesn’t have enough energy to do anything but sink back down to the same place Tommy’s trapped. Hopefully they’ll be allowed to wake up soon.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the boys! Safe and sound right fellas?  
> *snores*  
> Sounds good to me :)  
> Hope y’all are enjoying so far  
> The next chapter will most likely be from Dream’s perspective  
> See y’all next time ;)


End file.
